Foodborne illness, often referred to as “food poisoning” may be caused by Salmonella, a type of bacterium. In the past few years, large outbreaks of illness caused by Salmonella-contaminated eggs have made the headlines. Although many other foodborne illnesses have declined in the past 15 years, Salmonella infections have not declined at all. A new CDC Vital Signs report on making our food safer to eat focuses on reducing contamination from Salmonella. Improper preparation of food may increase the likelihood of food poisoning. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration emphasizes the importance of keeping everything clean by washing hands, utensils, equipment, and work surfaces with hot, soapy water before and after they come in contact with eggs and egg-containing foods. To kill most of the bacteria on a dirty dish or countertop, water must reach a scalding 140° Fahrenheit. That temperature may be easily reached in a dishwasher, but in a sink, it may be nearly impossible. Chemical cleaning products such as bleach may kill bacteria found on countertops, however, such cleansers may cause irritation to the skin and lungs or pose an ingestion hazard to homes with pets and children.
Conventional containers and devices for egg preparation are typically standalone and require being used in conjunction with other various kitchen accessories not specifically designed to be used together. For example, an egg separator may require being manually held over a cup or other container. Manually holding the egg separator with one hand while trying to crack an egg into it with the other hand or placing the egg separator over an improperly sized container, may lead to egg contaminant on countertops or other utensils. Similarly, cracking an egg into a container then moving the eggshell across a work surface to the waste may also cause contamination from egg residue.